Ed Galbraith
(mentioned) (presumed) |Last Appearance = }} Ed, also referred to as the Disappearer, is a vacuum cleaner repairman who also offers the clandestine service of taking people (mostly criminals) and giving them new lives and identities. History Season 4 Ed is first alluded to by Saul as a last-resort option when Walt feels threatened by Gus. Later, once Walt has learned that Gus plans to kill Hank, he arranges for Ed to collect him and his family once Saul has informed the DEA of the threat. The disappearing falls through since Walt does not have sufficient money to pay for the services. Season 5 After Walter White asks Jesse Pinkman to get out of town, Saul Goodman arranges for him to be disappeared, but Jesse cancels at the last minute. Following Hank Schrader & Steven Gomez's deaths at the hands of Jack's White Supremacist Gang and leaving his family, Walt meets Ed to start his new life. Shortly after he takes Walt, Saul has decided to start a new life as well and he takes Saul to his store, creating a new identity for Saul with a Nebraska drivers license. A few days after Saul's arrival, he tells him that he is ready to start a new life and sets him off as Walt remains in the bunker. He comes back ready for Walt and takes him to New Hampshire in the tank of a propane delivery truck. At a cabin in New Hampshire, he tells Walt he cannot leave the property since he will inevitably be caught. Ed also tells Walt that he will come back once a month to provide him with necessities. He comes back several times throughout the winter and stocks Walt with newspapers from Albuquerque, nutrition drinks, glasses, a chemo-therapy kit, and other supplies. It can be assumed that Ed discovered that Walt left his cabin and tipped the DEA off to his location in New Hampshire and therefore cut off all connections with Walt. Relationship with Walt Walt is a particularly special case for Ed. Normally, once he has set his clients up in their new surroundings he never sees them again. Since Walt is a unique client, Ed makes supply trips and helps him perform his chemo-therapy. He tries to maintain a purely professional relationship with Walt, always referring to him as "Mr. Lambert" and only staying to play cards with him for an extra hour in exchange for $10,000. Walt initially did not seem to like Ed much and was disgusted that he had to pay him so much money to bring him supplies, however over time Walt appeared to enjoy Ed coming to bring him supplies (as he was the only human contact Walt had during his time hiding). Walt nearly also considered trusting Ed with the task of giving his family his remaining money after his inevitable death, though found that even if Ed agreed to do it, he would not believe him. Appearances ''Breaking Bad'' Trivia *Ed drives: **1991 Toyota Previa **1973 Chevrolet C-Series propane tanker **2011 Jeep Wrangler *The client has to ask for a dust filter for a Hoover Max Extract® 60 Pressure Pro™ to get in contact with him. **The Hoover Max Extract® 60 Pressure Pro™ is a real Hoover modelHoover® Max Extract® Pressure Pro™ Carpet Deep Cleaner product page, though it does not have a dust filter. *Despite being mentioned in several previous episodes, Ed is not seen in person until . In the episode , his face is not visible as he comes to pick up Jesse in his 1991 Toyota Previaaperçu. *Ed is played by Robert Forster who, coincidentally, sold vacuum cleaners door to door for a living before becoming an actor. *Ed's name is not revealed on screen, but in the description of the episode, Granite State on AMC's website. *There is a fan theory that "Ed" is really Max Cherry from Quentin Tarantino's 1997 film, Jackie Brown. Max Cherry was a bailbondsman and possibly a former cop. Notes es:Ed Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 5 character (Breaking Bad) Category:Saul Goodman's associates Category:Business people Category:Criminals